


finish your collapse and stay for breakfast

by callunavulgari



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The face-plate of the suit slides up to reveal his own face, contorted into a ferocious snarl and cursing in a language he doesn't quite understand. The air smells like smoke and the sidewalk still tremors beneath his feet and somewhere he can hear the Hulk roaring. But that's nothing compared to watching his own face go pale and Thor catching him as he staggers, asking in a quietly hopeful voice, "Brother?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	finish your collapse and stay for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty drabble done for one of my memes. I like the idea, so chances are I'll come back and clean this up a little, then turn it into something bigger.

They're in the middle of a battle when it happens. It's disorienting as all hell and for a few precious seconds everything goes dark, like his suit has somehow run out of power without JARVIS notifying him. It's terrifying and his eyes feel like they're popping out of his skull, his gut warped inside out and when the world comes back into focus, Thor is punching him in the face and he's watching his suit tumble out of the sky.  
  
He tries to gasp in enough air to speak—tell Thor to _stop_ because he obviously isn't in his suit anymore and Pepper would kill him if he got his face smashed in by a Norse god on _accident._  
  
The world is still spinning, but that's probably more head trauma than whatever the fuck just happened, and he's having trouble speaking because his suit is crashing into the ground without him in it and he has no idea what the fuck is going on, just that his face is aching and he can't get the _cold_ out of his bones.  
  
"Brother Tony!" Thor bellows, and for a moment, Tony thinks that Thor has finally realized who he's been pummeling, but no—Thor's giving him one last lingering strangely sad look before he's taking off towards the suit, leaving Tony very, very confused.  
  
He isn't sure how he makes it to the suit, just that the walk there is exhausting. He's still disoriented, enough that his legs feel longer—he keeps tripping over himself, staggering after Thor's blonde head.  
  
And then he's there, bone-weary enough that he sags against Thor, propping himself up against Thor's bicep with one white, long-fingered hand and—  
  
Thor's giving him a surprised look, but Tony's still staring at his hand—tracing it up to a slender, fine-boned wrist shadowed by a sleeve of green and gold—  
  
The face-plate of the suit slides up to reveal his own face, contorted into a ferocious snarl and cursing in a language he doesn't quite understand. The air smells like smoke and the sidewalk still tremors beneath his feet and somewhere he can hear the Hulk roaring. But that's nothing compared to watching his own face go pale and Thor catching him as he staggers, asking in a quietly hopeful voice, "Brother?"  
  
His own body curses.   
  
Tony watches green lightning twist itself around his—no, _Loki's_ wrist. He's inclined to agree.  
  
"Well, this is awkward. Um, any chance you can fix it?"  
  
Loki sends him a withering glance. The expression looks strange on Tony's face. "Fool, you're in my body. Your fragile human shell does not possess the magic which I require."  
  
"And since I have no idea how to do magic..."  
  
Loki sighs. "Then we may be stuck like this longer than I would like."  
  
This time it's Tony's turn to curse.  
  
Fan-fucking-tastic.


End file.
